Charlie's Greatest Hits
by lostfan08
Summary: My version of how this episode should have went...Takes place during “Greatest Hits”. Charlie and Claire are ONLY friends. The “Live Together, Die Alone” kiss never happened. Charlie writes his list for Claire before leaving to the Looking Glass.


**Summary**(_sort of_): Takes place during "Greatest Hits". Charlie and Claire are ONLY friends. The "Live Together, Die Alone" kiss never happened. Charlie writes his list for Claire before leaving to the Looking Glass.

* * *

The sun hung low in the sky as Charlie sat in the sand biting his pen. Contemplating his first "Greatest Hit". He glanced to his left at Claire. She was giggling as she tickled Aaron in his crib. He smiled and looked down at his paper. He grazed his finger over her name written neatly at the top. Then he pressed his pen against the paper for a moment and then began writing.

"#5 – The first time I heard myself on the radio"

He smiled to himself thinking back to the memory. He already knew what his number 1 was going to be. He just had to come up with 3 more in between. He thought some more before writing his next two.

"#4 – Dad teaching me to swim at Butlins"

"#3 – The Christmas Liam gave me the ring"

"What are you writing?" he heard Claire break his thoughts. His head shot up and flashed her a smile. She returned the smile and motioned to the empty space next to him. "May I sit?"

"Oh, of course." he replied brushing the hair out of his eyes.

"So...what are you writing?" she pressed again.

"Oh this? It's nothing." he said and then quickly folded it up and stuck it in his pocket. He put his cap on his pen and set it down on the sand.

"Well obviously it's _something._ What is it? Lyrics? A poem?" she asked tying her hair back in a ponytail.

"Yeah just some...lyrics."

She smiled and nodded, "I'm glad you can find some solace in music."

He just nodded and hung his head. Claire furrowed her brow and sat up straight.

"Is-is something wrong, Charlie?" she asked.

"What? Oh no. No, nothings wrong." he replied unconvincingly. "Why do you ask?"

"I've just...never seen you so quiet before."

"Oh jeez, thanks." he said sarcastically. She hit her shoulder against his and chuckled.

"Oh, you know what I meant." she replied.

He looked up at met her gaze. He gave her a smile that made her blush, which only made him smile more. She quickly looked away and stood up.

"I've gotta go feed Aaron. See you around, okay?" she asked.

"Yeah...okay." he replied quietly. He took a deep sigh as she walked away. He took out his list again and pondered.

"You alright there, brotha?" he heard a familiar Scottish accent ask. He pulled himself away from the list and looked up at Desmond.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't look so fine." he said crouching down next to Charlie. "Everything alright with your girl?"

He smirked, "She's not '_my girl_'." he replied.

"She's not?" he asked without getting a response from Charlie, he continued, "I've seen the way you look at her. You best make your move before it's too late."

He huffed and shook his head, "I _don't _think making a move on Claire the day before I die is the best time to start a relationship."

Desmond smiled, "I guess not," he said as he stood up, "Alright then, I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow, 8AM sharp?"

Charlie nodded, "Yeah 8AM. Goodnight, Des."

Desmond patted Charlie on the back and then walked away. He looked down at his list and sighed. Charlie swayed back and forth in the sand for a few minutes and then picked up his pen. He pulled the cap off in his mouth and wrote down his next "Greatest Hit".

"#2 – Woman outside convent garden calls me a hero"

He smiled to himself and finished off his list.

"#1 – The night I met you"

Satisfied, he folded up the list and went back to his tent. He stuck the list safely next to his bed and then walked back outside. It was now almost dark. He went and ate his supper with Hurley, Jack, and Kate. He surprised not to see Claire at dinner and decided to go see what she was up to. He rapped lightly on the metal outside her closed tent and waited for a response.

"Is that you, Charlie?" he heard Claire call out.

"Yeah." he replied quietly.

He heard her let out a quick breath, as if laughing.

"You don't have to ask before you come in, Charlie." she replied. He could tell by her voice she was smiling. He pulled back her tent flap and saw her sitting in her chair with her diary. Grin on her face. He smiled and waved.

"Hey." he said quietly.

"Hey," she replied. She closed her diary and sat forward, "you can sit here if you want." she said motioning at her bed.

"Thanks." he said and sat down. "So I didn't see you at supper, did you eat earlier?"

"No, I just...wasn't hungry."

He nodded and then looked over at Aaron's crib. "How's Turnip-Head doing?" Charlie hadn't been around Claire much lately. He knew what was going to happen and he didn't want to make his leaving her even harder.

She rolled her eyes with a smile, "Charlie, you _know _his name by now...he's great....how are you?"

Charlies smile faded and he looked down at his hands, "I'm fine, Claire. I don't know why you keep asking me that."

"You just...haven't been around here much lately. And when you are here, you're not like you used to be."

He took a deep gulp and rubbed his forehead. He couldn't keep lying to her. It wasn't right.

"Claire, there's something I have to tell you."

A slight look of worry crossed her face and she leaned in closer.

"What is it?"

He took a deep breath and then slowly let it out. Just then, Aaron began to cry.

"One second." she said holding up her pointer finger. She hurried over to Aaron, calmed him down and then sat back down back in her chair. He was ready to tell her. Tell her everything. Tell her how he felt. Tell her how he was going to die. But now? He lost all courage.

"Continue." she said crossing her legs.

"I..." he stopped and gazed into her eyes. "Claire, I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Leaving? Leaving where? What are you talking about?"

"With Desmond. We're going to shut off the thing that's been blocking communication with the outside world."

"What? Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I just...I didn't want you to get worried."

"Why—why should I get worried?"

He gulped and then shook his head, "Claire, trust me, there is nothing to be worried about. Everything is going to be alright. I'm going to get us rescued. Get us off this God forsaken island."

She bit her lip, "Is that why you've been so down lately?"

"...Yeah I just...I was nervous about telling you."

"Well, if you're going to be okay, why should I be worried, right?"

"Right." he said faking a smile. She bought it though.

"So everything is okay now?" she asked.

"Yeah everything is great." he said flashing her another fake smile. She smiled back at him as he stood up. She stood up next to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He put his arms around her waist and embraced her. After a few seconds, he gave her a reassuring back rub/pat and then pulled apart. "_Everything _is great."

She smiled and clasped her hands together. "I'll see you tomorrow morning then?"

"Yeah I'll see you in the morning. Good night." she said as he started walking away. He turned back around waved to her and then disappeared out into the dark.

* * *

The next morning, Charlie woke up early and studied his list. He fondled the ring around his finger and smiled. He put the list carefully in his pocket and then went to eat his breakfast. After that, he went to Claire's tent. It was 7:45 in the morning. If it wasn't for Aaron, Claire would more than likely be sleeping, but, she was up.

"Good morning." Charlie greeted cheerfully.

Claire glanced up and smiled, "See that's the Charlie I know." she said folding nappies, "Good morning."

"I...I'm leaving in about 10 minutes. With Desmond."

Her smiled faded as she nodded and brought her full attention to Charlie.

"I just wanted to say goodbye."

"Goodbye?" she questioned.

"For now, of course." he corrected himself.

"Oh, okay. Well, I'll be seeing you soon anyways, so...bye." she said going back to the nappies. Charlie felt his heart ache. He did **not **want their last few moments together to be a 'goodbye for now'.

"Still, don't you want to say goodbye?" he asked hoping for a yes. She stopped, and looked up. She gave him the classic "Claire" smile and stood up.

"Of course." she replied taking the few short steps toward him. He pulled her in for another hug and held onto her tight. He held back the tears that were forming in his eyes. Claire pulled back slightly and then rested her head on his shoulder. This was definitely something new for Charlie and Claire. They had only hugged once before. That was when Charlie brought Aaron back after Roseau stole him. He had never felt this comfortable before. It was a feeling Charlie never wanted to end. Claire pulled back after a moment and then patted his arm.

"I..I have something to give you." Charlie said slowly. Claire nodded as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out a folded sheet of paper.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Just...don't open it until tonight. Please." he replied. She nodded slowly, confused. He then slid the ring off his finger and opened Claire's hand, set it in the middle of it, and closed it. He held his hand there for a minute as she bit her lip and furrowed her eyebrows.

"W-why are you giving me this, Charlie?" she asked searching his eyes.

"I just, I want you to have it...Just...don't question it. Just keep it." he pulled away from her and walked over to Aaron's crib. He gave him a kiss on the head and turned back to Claire. "I'll be back."

"But Charlie-"

"Claire." he interrupted. "**Don't **worry."

It took her a moment, but she nodded. He gave her a wave and then walked away. She waved back, well after he had gone. She took a deep sigh and then tucked the piece of paper in her diary. She sat down on her bed and caressed the ring in her hand. She absentmindedly slipped it on her ring finger and smiled.

* * *

"You all set brotha?" Desmond asked. Charlie nodded. "Alright then, let's go."

They set off down the beach waving at people as they went. The walk was silent. It was only about fifteen minutes, but it seemed like hours to Charlie. He really just wanted to get it over with. They both dropped down into the sand taking a breath. After a minute, Desmond sat up.

"Want a drink before...we go?" he asked. Charlie laughed and nodded.

"Sure why not."

Desmond smiled, excellent. He reached into his pack and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. He took the first chug and then passed the bottle to Charlie. He took a sip and then gave it back to Desmond.

"So did you tell your girl how you felt?" he asked.

"Claire? No. I couldn't. I didn't want to break her heart."

Desmond nodded, "Aye. I know exactly how you feel about that, pal."

Charlie smiled, "But I did give her my ring, and a list of my greatest moments in life."

Desmond raised his eyebrows and took another chug, "You got yourself in one helluva mess don't you?"

Charlie laughed as he took the bottle from Desmond. After a few more minutes of drinking, they decided it was time. They readied the boat and put their packs in the boat.

"Ready?" Desmond asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Charlie replied.

Desmond smiled and then looked over Charlie's shoulder.

"Hey who's that?" he said nodding his head toward a figure in the distance.

"Huh?" Charlie asked while turning around. He saw someone running. Running towards them. "Who is that?"

"I don't know. They're sure booking it though." Desmond replied with a chuckle.

"Oi!" Charlie yelled down the beach. The figure picked up their pace and attempted to yell something back. "What'd they say?" he asked looking back at Desmond. He shrugged.

"Charlie!" he heard his name yelled down the beach. He could tell by the thick accent who it was. He let out a big sigh and turned towards Desmond.

"I'll be right back." he said and ran towards her. "Claire?"

As he got closer and closer he could slowed down. She was running so fast she just about ran into him. She was breathing fast. Very fast. She attempted to talk as she caught her breath.

"I...I....ran all...the..way....here...." she said panting in between words.

"Slow down, Claire. You're going to give yourself a heart attack! What is it?" he asked giving her a worried smile.

She pulled out a piece of paper from her back pocket.

"I...I read your...note." she said unfolding it.

"Claire, I told you to wait. I didn't want you to read it until tonight."

"It's because...you're going on...a suicide mission!" she yelled in between breaths.

He was defeated there was no point in arguing it anymore. He looked down at her hands and noticed the ring around her finger.

"You're...wearing my ring." he noted. He looked up at her with a grin.

"You're not going out there, Charlie."

"Excuse me, mom." he said sarcastically. "I'm a grown man, Claire I can do-"

"You didn't let me finish. You're not going out there because...I-" her eyes were watering as she choked out each word.

His heart fluttered as he stared into her watery eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but he could not verbalize what he was feeling at this moment. As each second passed, her eyes softened more and more. He couldn't take it anymore. He just leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. After a few seconds he touched his finger tips to her jaw. It was a simple, sweet kiss. But it summed up anything and everything Charlie was feeling right now. Guilt. Guilt for waiting this long. Guilt for lying to her. Guilt for every time he had hurt her. Fear. Fear for what would happen next. Fear for rejection. Fear for their lives. But most of all, Charlie felt love. Love for her. God, he fell in love with her the moment he met her. Love for Aaron. Love for life. For just this one moment in Charlie's life, he felt exactly where he belonged. He broke the kiss and slowly opened his eyes. She was crying.

"Why are you crying, Claire?" he asked wiping her tears away.

"I-I don't want you to go. Please don't leave me. God, please don't leave me." she weeped. He pulled her head against his shoulder and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I won't leave you Claire, I promise." he said welling up with tears himself. She pulled back and nodded.

"Sorry to interrupt, brotha. Are we still going?" Desmond asked. Charlie pulled away from Claire and looked over to Desmond, to Claire, and then back again.

"I can't go out there, Des. I can't leave her." he said. Desmond slowly nodded and then looked out at the ocean.

"I guess I'll be going then." he said nonchalantly. Charlie pulled away from Claire and walked over to Desmond. He gave him a handshake, and then a hug.

"Thank you, Desmond. I could never repay you." Charlie said as he pulled back. Desmond smiled and looked over at Claire.

"Take good care of him, sister. He needs you." Desmond said. Claire smiled and thanked him.

"Good luck, brotha." Charlie said.

"Ai, and the same to you. I'll see you in another life, yeah?" he said and then chuckled.

Charlie nodded and shook his hand once again. Charlie and Claire helped push Desmond's boat into the water and then watched him row away.

"We better get back before the others leave." Claire said as they watched Desmond.

Charlie nodded, "Yeah we should."

They turned and headed back towards the beach. After a minute or so Charlie reached out to hold hands with Claire. She smiled and swung their hands back and forth as they went. Charlie woke up thinking it was the last day of his life and ended knowing it was only the beginning.

* * *

Should I continue? Or keep it as a one shot? Let me know your thoughts!

~lostfan08


End file.
